LAL
LAL, also known as God of FedWars, the Mexican Meathead and Little Amigo Logan, is the creator and founder of FedWars.net However, LAL did not create this wiki. What does that mean? TROLL PARTEH!!1!1!1!1!!1ONE1!!!1!!!!1ELEVEN!!1111!!!!! Background LAL was born in 1991 in a small, Mexican village. Legend states that his mother, a goat, immediately exploded upon seeing her "son" for the first time. The reason why this is said to be was because she saw what his destiny had for him, and it was so great she combusted right then and there. After this, baby LAL was found by teachers from Mexico City's Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México University. There, LAL was brought up and learned English, and well as the almighty powerful force known as C++. To The E-Fed Continent! On February 20th 2008, LAL set foot on the E-Fedding Continent for the first time in the country of G-Fedia. There, LAL showed his lub of rock music by creating not one, but TWO accounts named something on the lines of "Led Zeppelin" "Led Zeppelin". He also showed his lub for AMARCAWN FEWTBAWL '''by making paying for a fed called the G-Fed Football League. Apart from this, LAL did fuck all. Why? Check where he was born, idiot. Then, in 2010, during the G-Fed Drama, LAL decided to be a greedy Mexican and start his own E-Fedding country/site named WrestlerU (gay name, amirite?). Everyone except for Outer Limits decided to ignore LAL, and in the late months of 2010, most G-Fedders went over to the Independent E-Fedding States. However, LAL did not tell them of his powers in C++, and continued to make the land of FedWars nonetheless, here is an extract from the FedWars Quran, showing how LAL created FedWars in 7 days... ''"On the first day, LAL created the homepage, which he later destroyed in FedWars 3.0, on the second day, LAL created the feds themselves by copying scripts from G-Fed. On the third day, his holiness did jack-shit, and he did this for another 6 months until LAL launched FedWars in March 2011.''" ''- FedGenesis 1:7, FedWarsQuran, The Book Of FedWars'' Finally, on March 1st, 2011. FedWars launched, it was a total fucking fail. Fedwars (1.0) - The Worst Thing Since My Son FedWars started off well... for about 6 weeks. Then users got mad and left the site after seeing how shit it was that you still had to pay for Feds AND Networks. Many FedWarians even converted to the religion of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, and shunned LAL as being the one and only God. Outer "Simon Cowell" Limits and "Royal Jester" Wowfood suggested that FedWars update to 2.0 '''and that a '''Board of Directors (BoD) be introduced. However LAL decided that they were wrong and everyone who left FedWars was a DIRTEH RUTTEN H8TER! Alas, LAL finally gave in to the demands about a month later and promised FedWars 2.0 and the Board of Directors. Of course Royal Jester Wowfood and Outer Limits were also made the unofficial leaders. Just as this wiki is "unofficial". Oh and don't worry, the BoD will get their own page soon... Fedwars (2.0) - The Best thing since Apple Pie On September 1st 2011, FedWars 2.0 launched and was critically acclaimed by everyone except for current High King WCOwonre. To this day 2.0, thanks to the teamwork of LAL, the BoD and the members, is seen as the ultimate E-Fedding site. For 8 months it redefinded what E-Fedding was, up until the point 2.0 knocked up some whore who gave birth to the failed abortion known as 3.0, literally, its still on life-support. During this time, LAL was seen as a God by many members, both old and new. And his bank account was exploding due to people purchasing VIP. He was soon featured on the FedCast, where he was revealed to have been the first Mexican ever to own over $1000. But dark days were approaching... Fedwars (3.0) - Born of a Whore, always a Whore On May 1st 2012, FedWars 3.0 launched and DELETED FUCKING EVERTHING. Everyone from Shadow King Hides-His-Loot to Red "Marine" Lighting said it sucked balls. But LAL protested, saying he would fix it all in "a week of two". It is currently almost three weeks since 3.0 launched and even basic shit like events haven't been fixed yet. Furthermore, LAL has told happy 2.0-ers to GTFO and that he doesn't care about them. It's official. 2.0 is Castlevania, and 3.0 is Simon's Quest. LAL's Personality LAL is a fucking psycopath who will kill you in your sleep. Despite being a pretty cool programmer who doesn't afraid of anything, when it comes to doing anything that requires a basic understanding of what a "relation" is. He fucks up. Cases of this are the MoonChild-LAL court case and the many bouts of LAL vs. Outer Limits and LAL vs. Hides-His-Loot, who he recently banned for a record third time. LAL is also a fan of the Texas Cowboys NFL team, and will defend AMARCAWN FEWTBAWL '''to save his life. LAL is also a racist and homophobe, and thus, a loyal member of the Klu-Klux-Klan. This is ironic because as a Mexican, they wouldn't even accept him as a member, '''LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! LAL is also an idiot. Apart from confusing Osama Bin Laden with his local hotdog salesman, he also failed Geography class. Evidence of this is FedWars' regions page. LAL seems to think that the UK can be split into North, Central and South, which would cause riots on the streets of the forgotten lands of Wales and Northen Ireland. Likewise, the northen part of Europe is labelled "North Europe" and not "Scandinavia" like it properly should. This means Vikings (even the ones in Minnesota) want to see LAL die like the pathetic Mexican he is. The Gallery of LAL Almost every single picture in this gallery is courtesy of Elijah "DOESIMENTIONGOWRITE!?" Archer, thus, show him respect when you next see him by giving him your blowjobs. LALAd3.jpg|He's LAL!!!!!!! LALAd2.jpg|LAL and Sam Joseph being loyal Klansmen LALAd.jpg|Notice the tits LAL9.gif|LAL seen shortly after banning Mike Park LAL8.jpeg|LAL seen hanging out with Outer Limits LAL7.gif|LAL's face after Dave told him that he would be buying GFedwrestling.com LAL6.gif|LAL seen distraught after Park told him that 4.0 was necessary LAL5.gif|LAL seen just after locking another topic LAL4.jpeg|LAL hiding in public so that he doesn't have to answer questions about 3.0 LAL3.gif|LAL seen talking to himself after a long day of screwing up 3.0 LAL2.gif|LAL after Outer Limits said that he wasn't thrilled with 3.0 LAL1.jpeg|LAL being driven home frustrated after a day of coding One Last Thing... Every single page on this wiki is archived, so if LAL or anyone tries to BALEET this, it can easily be restored. Thanks ED!